


daydream.05

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	daydream.05

You spotted him from across the road, head bowed down as he sat on your porch. Your house was the last place you thought he would be at, especially after your break up about a month ago, but you’re glad he was there. _Glad he was home._

The break up was an amicable one, though neither of you really even wanted to do it. But there had been too many fights and too many lonely nights as of late due to your budding careers. You both still loved each other dearly and thought this break would give you both the chance to focus on yourselves before coming back to focus on each other.

As natural as it was to breathe, your feet naturally led you to stand in front of the love of your life. Jackson must’ve sensed your presence, his head looking up to see you for the first time since the last time.

“I’m sorry,” his voice came out hoarse. He stood up but looked down on his feet. He couldn’t bare to look at you, not wanting to see your pity. “I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t even know why I did—”

You interrupted his rambling when you closed the gap between your bodies and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Jackson stood there awkwardly, hands up as he wanted to hug you back but was unsure if he could. He only did so when you squeezed him even closer to you. “You are?” he asked confused.

Of course, you were. As soon as you’d heard of what happened, you rushed out of work in search of him. Knowing what he wanted and what he needed. Knowing what you wanted and what you needed.

You arrived at his apartment, glad he hadn’t changed the passcode. Though when you didn’t find him there, worry started to set in. You checked his studio. His gym. He was nowhere to be found until you spotted him on your porch.

“Of course, I am,” you reassured him. You pulled back and held his face in your hands. “I tried to find you as soon as I heard about the incident at the airport. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you anywhere but from the looks of things, I didn’t need to worry at all.”

Jackson sighed in relief as he placed his forehead on yours and brought you closer to him. “I was worried that I wouldn’t be welcome here.”

You rubbed his face soothingly. “Jackson, you’re always welcome here,” you told him, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on your heart. “_This is your home_.”

Jackson didn’t know if he should but he went for it anyway. He moved his hands up, cupped your face and kissed you with all the love that he felt for you, smiling into it when you kissed him back.

“It’s good to be home.” he whispered against your lips before kissing you again.


End file.
